You Are In Love
by Sasara Keiko
Summary: Saat engkau jatuh cinta, tak perlu banyak kata mengukapkannya. Karena perasaan itu sendiri telah membuktikan segalanya. Bukankah perasaan tak mampu berdusta? NejiTen AU fanfiction. Rate M.


You Are In Love

NejiTen AU Fanfiction.

Masashi Kishimoto's

DLDR.

My first fanfic. Banyak kekurangan intinya^^

.

.

 _Saat engkau jatuh cinta, tak perlu banyak kata mengukapkannya. Karena perasaan itu sendiri telah membuktikan segalanya. Bukankah perasaan tak mampu berdusta?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Satu tatapan diruangan yang remang-remang. Namun tak membuatku tidak melihat tatapan itu. Cukup bagiku untuk mengetahui bahwa dialah seseorang itu. Lelaki yang selama ini yang selalu kuimpikan. Bersamanya, waktu terasa berlalu begitu cepat.

Disanalah dia sedang tersenyum memandangku. Menungguku dengan tatapan lembut seolah berkata ' _Aku berada disini._ ' Aku mendatanginya. Dia mengambil tanganku lalu menggandengnya dengan mesra. Membawaku kelantai dansa dan menuntunku mengikuti gerakannya.

"Kau cantik, Tenten." ucapnya menatapku lagi. Aku tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Neji. Kau juga tampan." ucapku. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Aku sempat melihat ada semburat merah diwajahnya. Aku terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Dasar tsundere. Aku menyenderkan kepalaku dibahu tegapnya. Dia memeluk pinggangku dengan _posesif_ seakan tidak membiarkanku pergi sedetikpun.

Musik mengalun mengiringi suasana yang kurasa. Hangat tapi _mendebarkan_ disaat yang sama. Saat ini aku sudah merasakan segalanya, melihat segalanya. Tak perlu banyak bicara. Hanya dengan semua ketenangan ini dan senyum terkembang di tiap bibir.

Bulu kudukku meremang. Aku bergetar. Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang bagai drum. Rasaku kepadanya telah menjawab semua pertanyaanku selama ini. Aku tak bisa menolaknya. Aku tak bisa mengelak lagi. Semua hal yang kita lakukan, hanya membuatku jatuh lebih dalam kedalam pesonanya.

Saat aku merasakannya, aku bisa mendengar suara detak hatiku dalam kesunyian. Irama yang sangat menyenangkan ditelingaku. Saat aku merasakannya, aku merasa seperti menemukan tempat yang kucari selama ini. Saat aku merasakannya, sebuah jalan yang gelap pun jadi terang. Jika saat itu aku merasakan semua itu, itu artinya perasaanku bukan perasaan palsu. Aku tulus. Aku mengetahui bahwa aku sekarang aku jatuh cinta.

Dan satu kecupan mendarat dibibirku.

.

.

.

.

Tak perlu kencan yang luar biasa seperti pasangan diluar sana. Cukup secangkir kopi hangat di _kafe_ yang sederhana. Ditengah malam yang menggigit dinginnya, kami tetap merasa hangat. Setelah pulang dari pesta _pertunangan_ Sasuke dan Sakura, Neji mengajakku kekafe ini. Aku mengamati keadaan diluar sekitar kafe. Kami memang duduk didekat jendela dengan Neji disebrangku.

"Tenten,"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu. Tutup matamu,"

Tanpa bertanya dan diperintah dua kali, aku menutup mataku perlahan. Aku sedikit penasaran apa yang akan dia lakukan. Aku mendengar dia merogoh sesuatu dikantongnya. Lalu terdengar kursi yang terdorong dan aku dapat merasa bahwa dia berjalan mendekatiku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada hal aneh disekitar leherku. Seperti kalung? _Dan ya Tuhan!_ Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya ditengkukku. Aku sedikit merinding dan berdebar dengan keadaan ini. Apa yang dia lakukan?

"Buka matamu," Aku membuka mataku lalu meraba leherku. Dan disana benar-benar ada sebuah _kalung_. Berlambang TH? Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Dan sepertinya dia mengerti maksudku.

"Hn, pakailah. Jangan pernah lepaskan. Seperti apa yang kau rasakan," ucapnya ambigu. Apa maksud dari semua ini? Kenapa dia memberiku _kalung_ ini? Dan TH?

"Maksudmu? Jangan main-main, Neji. Jelaskan,"

Dia hanya diam melihatku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Pakai saja. Aku membelinya untukmu, Tenten."

"T-tapi aku tak mengerti. Lagipula, kalung ini indah sekali! Dan harganya pasti mahal 'kan? Aku tidak mau! Jangan menghabiskan uangmu demiku, Neji! Nanti kau menyesal,"

Dia tersenyum tipis lalu tangannya membelai wajahku pelan.

"Tak ada yang pernah kusesali apapun yang telah aku berikan untukmu. Aku tak peduli seberapa banyak uang yang aku keluarkan, aku rela demi membuatmu bahagia. Aku sebisa mungkin akan selalu membuatmu bahagia,"

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataannya. Ucapannya benar-benar serius. Oh apakah artinya dia juga? _Tidak! Jangan terlalu berharap, Tenten._

"Uhm, baiklah. Terimakasih, Neji."

"Hn, ayo aku antar pulang."

Aku mengangguk menyetujuinya namun satu hal yang aku lupa dan baru ingat.

"Err itu, Neji.. Orang tuaku sedang pergi kerumah rumah nenekku. Dan aku disuruh menginap dirumah Ino. Tapi mendadak, Ino ada acara dengan Sai dan katanya dia tidak pulang,"

Dia terdiam. Aduh bagaimana ini? Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalo akan tidur dirumah Ino dan sekarang Ino pergi dengan Sai? Aku tidur dimana sekarang?

"Kau.. ehm menginap di _apartemenku_ saja,"

Aku membulatkan mataku saat mendengar kalimatnya. Aku melihat wajahnya sedikit memerah tapi dia pura-pura melihat kearah lain. Aku merona mengetahui bahwa Neji mengajakku ke _apartemennya._ Seorang gadis tinggal dengan seorang pria lajang dalam satu apartemen? Walau hanya satu malam rasanya aku sudah gugup sekali! _Tenangkan dirimu, Tenten._

"T-tapi bagaimana dengan keluargamu?" Aku berusaha menolak dengan halus walau aku tau sebenarnya Neji tinggal sendiri di _apartemennya_.

"Aku sendirian di _apartemenku_. Dan tidak ada penolakan, Tenten."

.

.

.

Kami berjalan dalam diam. Sejak keluar dari _kafe_ tadi tidak ada satupun dari kami yang mengucapkan kata-kata. Kami sudah berada didepan gedung apartemen Neji. Tak ada yang lewat satu orangpun. Oh jelas saja ini sudah pukul 1 malam.

Jujur saja aku sangat gelisah sekarang. Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus menginap di _apartemen_ Neji? Tapi jika tidak, aku akan tidur dimana?

Ditempat Sakura? Jangan bercanda, dia baru saja _bertunangan_. Dirumah Ino? Tak usah ditanya. Dirumah Hinata? Ayahnya _overprotektif_ sekali. Akan banyak ditanyai jika menginap dirumahnya. Dirumah Naruto? Yang benar saja! Dirumah Shikamaru? Dia pasti akan bilang _merepotkan_. Atau dirumah Kiba? Ah iya! Aku dirumahnya saja. Dia juga temanku sejak kecil dan orangtuaku sudah mengenal orangtuanya sejak lama. Ya, sepertinya aku menginap dirumah Kiba saja.

"Neji?"

"Hn?"

"Aku.. Sepertinya aku menginap dirumah Kiba saja. Aku rasa lebih baik disana hehe. N-nanti aku akan merepotkanmu,"

Seketika rahangnya agak mengeras, tangannya menggepal dan dia menatapku tajam. Aku sedikit takut dengannya saat ini. Aku meneguk ludahku melihat ekspresinya.

"Kau akan menginap di _apartemenku_. Jangan bercanda, Tenten. Kiba itu suka main perempuan. Dan kau mau menginap ditempatnya? Kau membuatku tertawa,"

Kiba tidak seperti itu! Kenapa dia menjelek-jelekannya? Seakan dia punya dendam kepada Kiba. Walau aku tau Kiba _playboy_ tapi dia baik padaku.

"Dia tidak! Dia baik padaku! Jangan menghinanya, Neji!"

Dia menyeringai sinis. "Aku tidak menghinanya. Dia memang seperti itu. Dan apa kau membelanya sekarang? Kau menyukai, eh?"

Aku kesal sekali padanya. Kenapa tiba-tiba sifatnya berubah padahal tadi dia manis padaku. Sekarang kembali menjadi Neji yang sinis dan suka memerintah seenaknya.

"Terserah kau saja! Aku tidak jadi menginap di _apartemenmu_. Aku akan tidur dirumah Kiba malam ini."

Aku membalikan tubuhku memutar arah kerumah Kiba. Tiba-tiba lenganku ditarik dan aku terlonjak kebelakang. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi hingga akhirnya aku melihat wajah Neji dengan helaian rambutnya tepat didepan wajahku. Aku membulatkan mataku seketika.

 _Dia menciumku!_

Aku memberontak tapi lengannya menahanku kuat sekali. Dia menjilat bibirku meminta akses untuk masuk. Namun aku tetap menutup bibirku rapat. Dia menggeram sebentar lalu tangannya menyentuh pinggangku, perlahan keperut hingga naik keatas dadaku.

 _"Ukh!"_

Aku yang kaget tanpa sadar membuka bibirku. Dia langsung memasukan lidahnya dan menjelajahi mulutku. Aku mencoba menghalangnya dengan menjulurkan lidahku menahan lidahnya. Namun dia malah menghisapnya dengan lembut. Perlahan entah kenapa, aku mulai menikmatinya. Aku membiarkan dia _mengeksploitasi_ mulutku.

Tangannya pun tidak pernah melepasku walau sedetik. Lengannya menahan kedua lenganku. Memojokanku kedinding yang entah aku lupa dimana kami sekarang. Dia tidak mengizinkanku untuk bergerak dari jangkauannya sedikit pun. Semakin merapatkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya.

Sesekali aku membalas apa yang dia lakukan dan dia akan membalasku semakin liar. Aku merasa tangannya kembali menyusuri pinggangku dan tiba-tiba dia meremas pantatku gemas. Aku mendesah keras.

 _"Ah! N-neji.."_

Dia malah semakin bersemangat melanjutkan kegiatannya. Aku sudah sesak. Oh aku harus keluar dari ini. Paling tidak, jika kami akan melakukannya, jangan melakukannya disini.

 _Astaga apa yang aku pikirkan!_

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku melepaskan tubuhku darinya. Aku mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya karena rasanya aku sudah hampir mati sesak nafas. Aku melihat Neji juga mengambil nafas namun dia melakukannya dengan tenang tidak sepertiku. Dia terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu? Apa dia sakit?

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Kau tidur ditempatku, Tenten."

Dia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan nada tertahan. Dia kembali mendekatiku lagi, bibirnya sudah hampir menempel dibibirku sebelum aku menahan tubuhnya.

"N-neji, hentikan. Jangan.. Uhm, jangan disini," ucapku malu-malu. Wajahku pasti sudah sangat memerah sekarang! Kyaaa aku malu sekali! Rasanya aku ingin mengubur diriku sendiri jika itu bisa kulalukan.

Dia menyeringai. Tanpa berucap apapun dia langsung menggandeng tanganku dan memaksaku berjalan dengan cepat mengikuti langkahnya. Wajahku semakin merona mengetahui kami akan benar-benar melakukannya. Aku melirik kearahnya. Dari tadi dia terus menyeringai senang dan itu cukup mengerikan menurutku.

 _TING_

Kami sudah memasuki _lift_ menuju _apartemen_ Neji. Dia menekan tombol keangka 3. Sesudahnya dia menatapku lama. Aku meneguk ludah dan pura-pura tak mengetahuinya. Dia masih menatapku dengan tatapan yang bahkan tidak aku mengerti. Aku sangat gugup sekarang.

"Tenten.."

Suara berat Neji membuatku semakin gugup. Kenapa cara dia memanggilku saat ini terasa berbeda? Aku menarik nafas pelan. _Tenangkan dirimu, Tenten._

"Ada ap- _mphhh!"_

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku bibirnya sudah menekan bibirku duluan dan langsung mengecapnya tanpa ampun. Dia menghimpitku dengan erat tak peduli dimana kami sekarang. Aku yang tergoda ikut memainkan bibirku.

Dengan agak gugup aku merangkum wajah Neji, meremas pipinya agar tak melepaskan ciuman ini. Diselingi dengan geraman frustasi dari suaranya yang parau dalam ciuman, Neji memasukan tangannya kedalam di dalam pakaianku. Aku menegang saat dia meremas sesuatu didalam bajuku. Kulit kasar Neji yang menyentuh dadaku benar-benar membuatku mabuk kepayang.

 _TING_

Aku mendengar pintu _lift_ terbuka yang artinya kami sudah berada didepan kamarnya. Ya, kamarnya berada tepat didepan _lift_.

Tanpa melepaskan ciuman kami, Neji memaksa mengangkat tubuhku dan membawaku kepintu _apartemennya_. Aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku ditengkuknya serta kedua kakiku kepinggangnya. Dia tidak memberiku kesempatan bernafas sama sekali. Aku menarik helaian rambutnya dan melepas ciuman mautnya. Aku mengambil nafas sebanyak yang aku bisa.

Dengan tetap menggendongku, Neji membuka pintu _apartemennya_ sementara bibirnya bermain disekitar leherku. Aku melenguh dan mempererat kakiku dipinggangnya. Aku dapat merasakan sesuatu mengeras diantara selangkangannya. Dia mengerang lalu masuk ke _apartemennya_ sesudah mendorong pintu dengan keras.

Bibirnya kembali menawanku. Memaksaku untuk membalas perbuatannya. Aku menghisap lidahnya, dia sedikit mendesah lalu dia semakin membalasku dengan liar, ganas, dan hasrat tak terbendung. Aku sudah merasakan diriku jatuh disofa dengan dia menindihku.

 _"Uhm.. Ah! Neji.."_

Dia membawaku masuk kedalam dunia nafsu yang mungkin akan selalu membuatku terjebak didalamnya. Segala akal sehat dan logika hilang saat dia menatapku dengan penuh damba.

Sekarang aku tahu, mengapa orang bilang bahwa jika kita jatuh cinta, akan kehilangan kewarasaannya. Karena memang segila itulah rasanya. Aku ingin menuangkan perasaan ini lewat kata-kata dan akan kuhabiskan seluruh hidupku untuk menuliskannya. Namun untuk sekarang, semuanya sudah lebih dari kata-kata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari ini, aku kembali terbangun di tempatnya. Tentu saja karena malam ini aku menginap _diapartemennya_ lagi. Aku sudah sering menginap diapartemennya sejak kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku bahkan tidak tau hubungan kami disebut apa. Teman? Aku rasa kami lebih dari itu. Kekasih? Entahlah, dia belum menyatakan cinta kepadaku. Walau aku selalu merasakan dia menyalurkan segala rasa cintanya dengan berbagai cara berbeda.

Ada aroma roti bakar yang menggoda penciumanku. Hari minggu santai, aku mengenakan kausnya yang kebesaran untukku. Aku berjalan kearah dapur dan menemukan dia mengenakan celana panjang dan kaus _oblong_ hitam sedang membuat sarapan untuk kami. Dia terlihat imut namun juga seksi.

"Pagi," Dia menyapaku dengan senyum hangatnya. Aku mendekatinya perlahan lalu mengecup pipinya.

"Pagi! Kau buat sarapan untuk kita?" tanyaku girang sambil membantunya mebawa beberapa roti kemeja makan. "Tentu saja, nona. Kau terlalu nyenyak tidur seperti kerbau mati. Aku jadi tidak tega membangunkanmu. Aku heran, kau yakin kau itu perempuan, heh?"

Dia menggodaku. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku yang pasti menurut dia aneh.

"Huh biar saja! Aku kan ngantuk. Salahmu sendiri, kau tidak membiarkanku tidur semalam,"

Wajahku memerah mengingat apa yang kami lakukan semalam. Entah apa yang merasuki kami berdua hingga beberapa malam belakangan ini kami sering melakukan hal yang tidak sepantasnya dilakukan oleh 'teman'. Sungguh dia terlihat sangat mempesona. Dan disaat dia menyeretku masuk dalam kenikmatan surgawi itu, aku tidak tau kenapa aku tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Hn, salahmu sendiri yang sangat menggoda." ucapnya tanpa ragu yang membuat pipiku semakin memerah. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku mencoba menghilangkan rona wajahku agar dia tidak mengetahuinya.

"Wajahmu memerah," ucapnya datar. Ah sial! Dia mengetahuinya! Aku sungguh malu!

"T-tidak! Wajahku tidak.. memerah."

"Hn, memerah."

"Huh? Tidak Neji!"

"Iya,"

"Tidak!"

"Iya,"

"Tidak! Argh! Sudahlah!" Aku semakin mengerucutkan bibirku. Aku kesal sekali mengetahui bahwa dia melihat wajahku memerah. Padahal aku tidak pernah merona walau dirayu oleh pria-pria lain diluar sana. Namun dengan Neji, semua berubah begitu saja. Dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan kalimat gombalan atau semacamnya.

CUP

Aku melebarkan mataku saat tau dia mengecup bibirku. Aku melihat kearahnya yang sedang menyeringai tipis. D-dia! Bisa-bisanya dia mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!

"Jangan memajukan bibirmu terus. Kau terlihat sedang menggodaku untuk melumatmu saat ini juga, Tenten. Jika kau melakukannya terus, akan kupastikan kau tidak bekerja hari ini dan berada dikamar denganku. Seharian."

Astaga!

Wajahku semakin memerah mendengar ucapannya. Dia tidak pernah berbicara _vulgar_ seperti itu!

"Neji!" teriakku geram. Dia malah tertawa. Dia pasti merasa senang membuatku seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Dia senang sekali menggodaku.

"Hn? Ada apa, nona Tenten?"

Dia mengambil tanganku lalu menciumnya seperti difilm-film.

"Ukh! Hentikan. Jangan memanggilku begitu! Aku malu, baka!"

"Kenapa malu, hm? Atau perlu aku panggil... Nyonya Hyuuga?"

 _KYAAAA!_

Demi apapun wajahku sata ini pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Nyonya Hyuuga? I-itu artinya...

 _DIA MELAMARKU SECARA TIDAK LANGUNG? AKU MALU SEKALI._

"Neji, hentikan! Jangan bercanda! Aku rasa kau terlalu sering bergaul dengan Sai sehingga banyak menggombal, baka!"

Neji memperlebar seringai yang sedari tadi terpampang diwajah tampannya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ketelingaku lalu berbisik, "Kau pikir aku bercanda? Aku memang berniat menjadikanmu Nyonya Hyuuga, Tenten. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan? Hyuuga Tenten. Kedengarannya bagus, bukan?"

Dia meniup pelan telingaku. _Oh Tuhan!_ Aku butuh bernafas! Apakah dia melamarku!?

"K-kau melamarku?" tanyaku ragu. Takut semua ini hanya bahan gurauan saja. Dia menatapku dalam lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Untuk saat ini aku hanya akan mengatakannya. Tunggulah. Ada saatnya. Ada saatnya aku melamarmu didepan kedua orang tuamu dan seluruh teman-temanmu yang akan membuat orang-orang diluar sana iri. Aku pastikan kau akan menjadi milikku sepenuhnya, Tenten."

BLUSH

Oh itu kalimat paling romantis dari pria _Hyuuga_ ini. Aku terpesona dengan ucapan janji cintanya. Kata-kata itu menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada selama ini dan memudarkan segala ketakutanku akan sebuah cinta dan komitmen.

Ya, cinta. Dia memang tidak mengatakannya tapi aku dapat mengetahuinya dari semua sikapnya selama ini. Walau pada awalnya aku sempat ragu.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucapku sambil tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Dia terkekeh lalu mengelus kepalaku perlahan.

CUP

"Aku lebih mencintaimu,"

Aku terkejut saat dia mengecup keningku dan membalas perkataanku. Aku mengira dia tidak akan mengatakan kalimat itu secara langsung tapi nyatanya.. Ini lebih dari yang aku kira.

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku didada bidangnya. Aku merasa ini adalah pagi yang sangat sempurna. Dia melamarku. Pria yang selama ini ada dalam bayang-bayangku. Walau lamaran ini menurutku sangat tidak romantis, didapur dengan pakaian tidur namun ini adalah moment berhargaku dengan Neji. Pria yang aku cintai.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN.

Hi there! Ini fanfic pertamaku jadi maaf kalo banyak typo, gajelas, ganyambung, idenya mainstream, jeleek, dsbnya :3 Bisa kasih saran, atau kritikan pedas dan manis, atau flame, atau apapun serah dah xD

Awalnya terinspirasi dr lagu TSwift yang You're In Love, tapiiiii beda jauh ternyata wkwkwkw. Malah rate M lagi duuuh.

Makasiih buat yang udah bacaaa hehe. Kalo sempat review ya! :D


End file.
